Give me back my power
by Reader101w
Summary: Alternative ending to Go Team Go, what if the powers shot into Kim instead of going back to their previous owners?
1. Kim's new powers

**Give me back my power**

This story start right at the end of 'Go Team Go', we enter the scene at the exact moment that Kim kicks the power siphon staff out of Shego's hands.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey!" Shego gasped as Kim kicked the staff containing the Team Go powers out of her hand.

The staff hit the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces and Kim landed right in the middle of the rubble.

Suddenly the pieces began to glow again and red, blue, green and purple orbs came swirling out of it. Kim stood up and looked in wonder at the beautiful display the Go Glow powers showed.

The glowing orbs swirled and looped around the redheaded girl for a few seconds and then, all at once, shot into her.

Everybody in the room gasped as Kim fell back on the floor, a rainbow-like aura surrounding her.

"Get us out of here, fast." Shego demanded as she ran to the giant robot Drakken brought with him.

"Can do," Drakken said, "and don't worry, you can thank me later."

Moments later, the robot's rocket feet flared and the giant machine took off.

"Looks like this bird is ready for his cage," Hego laughed as he held up Aviarius, seemingly not fazed at all by the loss of his powers.

"Do you have to say that every time you capture me?" the bird suited man asked in a meek voice.

"Well that was fun and all, but now I want my power back," Mego demanded.

"Dude, the staff is broken and the power did not return to you," Ron patted the purple guy on his back, "I think you've lost it."

"What?" the Wego's called out in unison, "no more powers?" they slumped down, "things will get so boring without the lot of us."

"I'm sorry guys," Kim stood up again, still displaying a whole spectrum of colors, "I thought for sure the powers would just return to you."

"So now you have all the Team Go powers?" Ron asked excited, "can you show them in action?"

"Ron, you've already seen them in action," Kim told, "have you not paid any attention during the fight?"

"I saw them, and they rock ultimate," Ron grinned from ear to ear, "please show them at work. Make a pyramid of you, that would be so cool."

Kim sighed and she looked questioningly at the members of Team Go. Hego gave her a smile and nodded.

"Alright then, just this once." Kim concentrated and started glowing red. Within seconds, five more Kim's appeared. The group of cheerleader(s) performed a couple of somersaults and jumped on top of each other to make an inverted pyramid, with the bottom Kim glowing blue as she held up the rest and the three top Kim's all waving with green glowing pompoms.

Shortly after, the whole pyramid glowed purple and shrunk to the ground. A second later Kim reappeared, this time without any apparent aura. "How's that?"

"That was amazing," Ron jumped up and down in excitement, "now you can be the whole cheer squad at once."

Hego, Mego and the twin Wego's looked in amazement, they had never seen such a performance of their powers. Certainly not from someone who hardly had any experience with it.

"Kim Possible," Hego stated as he extended his hand to Kim, "the Go tower is yours."

"Don't be silly, you just have to change the locks on the entrance and you can use the tower just fine." Kim shook the big man's hand nonetheless.

The moment they touched, a blue glow shot out from Kim into Hego, who began to glow blue immediately.

"My powers, they're back." Hego exclaimed happily as he flexed his muscles.

"Out of my way, I want my powers back." Mego practically tackled Kim to the ground in his effort to get his power back as well.

Kim was trying to get out from under the now very cheerful Mego when she was jumped by the Wego's, the combined weight crashing her down to the ground again.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked after Mego and the Wego's stepped off Kim, too excited with their regained powers to pay attention to the redhead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim groaned as she used Ron's extended hand to get up.

"What about Shego's power?" Hego suddenly asked, "Where did that go?"

"I guess I still have it," Kim focussed slightly and a green glow appeared around her hand.

"Then you must become the new member of Team Go," Hego said cheerfully, "you can take Shego's spot."

"Forget it," Kim smirked, "I've worn the green jumpsuit once, never again. Besides, don't you think it's kinda mean for me to keep Shego's power?"

"KP, we're talking about the women who tried to kill you on several occasions," Ron said, "She's evil!"

"I agree," Hego told, "it's better that you keep the powers."

"Okay, now that's settled let's return to the more important issue," Ron turned to Hego, "how can you not have the Naco on the menu."

Kim sighed as she turned away from the heated discussion that followed, meanwhile thinking of her own issue, what to do with Shego's powers.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I mean really, you practically gave it to her," Drakken mocked as he recaptured what had happened after he entered 'The Nest'.

"Whatever," Shego sighed.

"Now I know the whole story," Drakken grinned, "I think you secretly wanted to lose."

Shego looked up angrily, "What? Are you saying that I'm becoming soft?"

"As a marshmallow."

"Grrr," Shego got up to show Drakken that she was still tough as a rock. Subconsciously she tried to activate her glow, and froze to a stop when she realised that Kim now had all the Go powers.

"Turn us around Dr. D."

"You want to tell your brothers how sorry you are for all those years," Drakken smiled, "how nice of you."

That was more than Shego could take; she grabbed Drakken by his coat and tossed him out the window.

As she turned the robot around Shego faintly heard Drakken, who somehow managed to grab on to a foot of the robot, apologising, "Shego, I take it back, I'm sorry. Shego!"

A short while later, the robot landed at 'The Nest' and Shego allowed Drakken back in the cockpit.

The lair was deserted. Shego growled; her brothers and Kim were probably already back at the Go tower. "Come on Dr. D, I want my powers back."

Shego let Drakken land the robot on the top of the Go tower and the two villains entered the tower from the flight deck maintenance entrance.

As they walked into the main room, Shego was surprised to see almost twenty Wego's running around.

"Hey sis," Shego spun around and came face to face with her brother, who was smiling broadly, "did you decide to come back to the team after all?"

"You got your powers back?" Shego asked, "how?"

"We got the power back when we touched the redhead girl," Mego said as he walked into the conversation.

"Where did she go?" Shego demanded, "I want my powers back… because I want to return to the team," she quickly added as Hego and Mego stared questioningly at her.

"Well alright then," Hego said happily, "Kim returned to her home, I think you can find her there."

"Come on Dr. D, to Middleton."

"You can't order me around," Drakken told, "without your powers you can't get me to do everything for you."

A short while later, on the way to Middleton:

"Oh please Shego, I take it back." Drakken cried as he once again clung to the robot for dear life, "I'm sorry, let me back in."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked my version of the 'Go Team Go' ending, please review.


	2. Shego's power gone

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: Shego's power gone**

"Can you now do all that stuff that Shego always did?" Jim and Tim asked excited; Kim and Ron had just returned from Go City and Kim had explained to her parents about her new powers.

"I don't know," Kim held up a hand and engulfed it in green plasma, "I guess."

"Are you going to turn green as well?" Ron asked worried.

"I certainly hope not," Kim snickered, "that would make a terrible combination with my hair. But I had Wade make a full scan and he's looking into it right now."

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar overhead. When Kim looked up, she saw a giant robot landing on the front lawn.

"Hello Shego," Kim smirked at the angry green woman that exited the robot.

"Can it princess," Shego snapped, "give me back my power."

Before Kim could react, Shego jumped her and grabbed her arm.

Nothing happened.

"Give my glow back," Shego demanded as she started pulling at Kim's arm.

"You mean like this?" Kim activated the power on her free hand and used the plasma to knock Shego back to the robot.

"How come my brothers got their powers back when they touched you," Shego demanded as she staggered to her feet, "what did you do?"

"I don't know," Kim told honestly, "it just happened."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator while keeping an eye on Shego, "did you find anything Wade?"

"I did find some stuff," Wade looked to the side, "did Shego decide to stay with you or something?"

"What did you find, nerdlinger?" Shego growled as she stepped next to Kim.

Wade took a huge sip of his soda, "I did some research on the comet and what happened to you. And if I'm correct the comet radiation mutated you and your brothers, and gave you your powers."

"Sounds about right," Shego said, "What's your point?"

"Well, your mutation is still the same, but your power had been transferred to Kim."

"I know that already," Shego snapped, "I want it back."

"Yeah," Wade grinned nervously, "That's kind of a problem. You see, when the power stays too long with a person, it embeds itself."

"Wait, Kimmie here has my powers and I can't get it back?" Shego yelled.

Kim looked concerned at Shego before she turned back to her computer guru, "Wade, I had Hego's power for several days, and he got it back just fine."

"Only with the use of an energy siphon staff," Wade explained.

"Then make me an energy siphon staff," Shego growled, "or you'll be in a lot of pain."

"I'm sorry Shego," Wade told, "I don't know what the staff was made of, I think it had some material from the comet in it."

"Then we ask Aviarius," Shego said, "come on princess, you're going to help me."

"Why?" Kim frowned.

"Because you owe me for helping my brothers," Shego told, "and because you're a goody-two-shoes hero who loves to help people. And because I say so."

"Uhm Shego, I don't think you're in a position to demand," Ron said, "I mean, Kim has your powers and all."

"Shut up buffoon," Shego tossed Ron aside and looked at Kim, "are you going to help me or what?"

"Alright Shego, on one condition," Shego looked questioningly at Kim, "you turn yourself in to Global Justice."

"What? Why?"

"Because you still have a load of warrants open, and because I don't want you to wreck havoc when you have your powers back."

"Fine," Shego sneered, "when I have my powers back, I'll turn myself in."

"No, I mean now," Kim told, "and Ron and I will go look for a way to get your powers back."

"No way," Shego looked in disgust at Kim, "forget it, I'll find out how to get my powers back on my own."

After Shego left, Kim sat down in thought, "What did I just do."

Ron put an arm on her shoulder, "You did the right thing."

"Yeah," Jim and Tim agreed, "besides, it's way cooler now you have plasma powers."

"Thanks," Kim smiled, "I just hope Shego doesn't do anything stupid."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What are you doing here?" Aviarius asked the green skinned woman who was standing before his cell.

"I want to know where you got that power siphon staff."

"Why should I tell you?" Avairius grinned, "What can you offer in exchange."

"You can have all of my brothers powers," Shego blurted, mentally scolding herself for giving the man such an easy deal.

"Well, first get me out of here and we'll see," Aviarius stood up, fully expecting Shego to use her plasma to break him out.

"Well, uhm…" Shego looked down uncomfortably, "I can't break you out right now. You see, that redhead girl now had my powers."

"_Interesting," _Aviarius thought to himself, _"stealing the powers from those four idiots is no problem, and now I don't even have to face Shego to get the green glow."_

"Alright, I'll help you," Aviarius said, "go to 'The Nest' and open the secret panel behind my throne, press the blue button and a secret compartment containing a spare staff should open."

"It's settled, I'll bust you out when I have the staff." Shego grinned. This was too easy, now she didn't even need Aviarius anymore.

Shego carefully entered Aviarius' lair, it was still deserted; as usual, her brothers had completely forgotten to clear out the villain's lair, no wonder the Go City villains had such an easy time getting back on their feet every time.

She easily found the panel and pressed the blue button. But instead of a secret compartment opening up, part of the wall slid down and a hundred exploding hummingbirds came flying out.

Shego ducked for cover, but the small mechanical bird ignored her and flew out.

Having a terrible suspicion, Shego looked at where the birds flew to. She could see the flock flying straight at the prison that held Aviarius and a short while after she could hear a couple on explosions.

Shego smacked her head against the wall; how could she have been so stupid, there was no way Aviarius would have given her the staff, he just wanted to get out of jail.

About an hour of searching later confirmed Shego's suspicion that there was in fact no spare staff in the lair. If there was a spare power siphon staff, Aviarius had clearly hidden it elsewhere.

Furiously, Shego tried to trash the lair, but found that it was very hard without her powers. Finally exhausted, she sat down, wondering whether Drakken would still want her as his henchwoman without her powers.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I hope you liked how things are going, please review. Next chapter should come up soon.


	3. Practice makes perfect

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 3: Practice makes perfect**

"Good morning mom, dad, tweebs," Kim said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen."

"Good morning Kimmie, did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, what's for breakfast?"

"I made pancakes, and there are eggs as well."

"My pancakes are cold," Jim started to walk to the microwave.

"I'll save you a trip," Kim picked up the plate and held her hand under it, and activated her glow.

A few second later, the pancake was burned to a black crisp and the plate had cracked under the heat.

"Okay, maybe I need a little training with this," Kim placed the plate on the table, burning a hole in the tablecloth.

"Maybe you need a little training in cooking," her mother told, looking unhappy at the ruined tablecloth.

"Sorry mom, I'll buy you a new tablecloth."

"Good morning KP," Ron entered the kitchen, "oh, pancakes."

"Didn't you get enough at home?" Kim smirked as Ron attacked the stack of pancakes, "besides, we have to get to school."

"Be right with you KP," Ron quickly swallowed two more pancakes before he joined Kim.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As Kim opened her locker at school, Wade greeted them from the computer inside the locker.

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Not much," the young genius told, "I just wanted to give you a heads up about some new gadgets I had placed in your locker."

"Ooh, gadgets," Ron grabbed the small bag that stood in Kim's locker and started picking out items, "let me guess, laser lipstick, knockout gas and uhm… uhm." Ron looked confused at the small can he was holding.

"Deodorant," Kim grinned, "now can I have my make-up bag back?"

"Aw man, you mean this is no knockout gas?" Ron opened the small box and a pinkish powder flew out.

"Ron, close that up, that's… thaa… haaa…" Ron ducked for cover.

Nothing happened, when Ron looked up he saw Kim wiping her nose.

"That's rouge," Kim snivelled, "it always makes me… ACHOO!"

The moment Kim sneezed, her hand that was holding the door to her locker ignited, melting the door half off.

Several students looked at Kim in surprise but soon continued on their way; they had seen weirder things.

"Destroying school property, Possible?" Kim turned around and saw Mr. Barkin glaring at her.

"No sir… well yes but it was an accident, I can explain…"

"Save your excuses for later, in detention." Barkin marched off, leaving Kim and Ron standing by the locker.

"I'm sorry KP," Ron said.

"It's not your fault," Kim assured her friend, "I just need to get this power under control."

"Maybe you could practice some after cheer-leading practice."

"Make that after detention," Kim sighed, "and it will be pretty late by then."

"Well, there is always tomorrow," Ron looked up at the computer, "so Wade, how about those new gadgets, I'm sure they will cheer KP up."

"It wouldn't have to do anything with your excitement about those gadgets, huh?" Wade smirked, "they're next to the computer."

Kim picked up the small bag that was next to the computer, "so, what did you make?"

"These are expanding gel packs," Wade explained as Kim picked up a couple of small packs, "when you open them the gel expands to about a thousand times its original size."

"And what's this?" Ron asked as he held up a ballpoint.

"New laser pen," Wade told, "you can also use it as a flashlight."

"Cool," Ron couldn't resist and clicked the ballpoint on. The laser beam from the pen sliced off the remainder of Kim's locker door.

As if out of thin air Mr. Barkin appeared behind the duo, "Stoppable, care to join miss Possible in detention?"

"Aw man," Ron whined, "but the door was already busted beyond repair."

Mr. Barkin glared at Ron, "Are you trying to make an excuse for destroying school property?"

Ron shrunk down, "No sir."

"Too bad, it would have worked," the large vice principal turned around, "I'll see the two of you in detention."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Why are you so late?" Kim's mother asked when Kim and Ron finally returned from school.

"Detention," they said in unison.

"What did you do?"

"I sneezed."

"And I clicked a ballpoint."

Mrs. Possible smirked, "Meaning?"

"The sneeze accidentally activated the plasma power," Kim explained, "and Ron was trying out Wade's new laser ballpoint."

At the mention of Kim's new powers her mother started to look worried, "Are you sure that the plasma has no negative effects on you?"

"Yes I'm sure mom," Kim sighed, "I'm also sure that physical you want to do is completely unnecessary."

"You're still getting it, young lady," Anne scolded, "who knows what that plasma does to your body."

"Mom, Shego had it all the time and she is in perfect health."

"Uh KP, Shego has green skin," Kim glared angrily at Ron who quickly backed up a few paces, "I'm just saying."

"Shego is green because of the comet, not because of her powers." Kim tried in vain to change her mother's mind.

"Forget it, you're getting a full check up," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated, "and as long as you have those powers, I want to monitor you at least every month."

"So far, my new powers only proved to be a big pain in the butt," Kim muttered as she walked inside the living room.

"I'm sure it will work out," Ron comforted her before he walked off to his home, "see you tomorrow KP."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Three days, several more accidents and a slightly burned Bonnie had passed before Kim found the time to start seriously practicing her new-found powers.

"Throw a small one," Ron said, "now a bigger one… and now a beam."

Kim complied and shot at the target as Ron told her to, but she quickly got bored with it. Over the past few days, Kim had found out how to keep her powers down, also her fine control over the plasma balls quickly increased.

"I think I got the hang of it." Kim kicked off her shoes, "let me try something new."

Concentrating more, Kim kicked towards the practice target and shot a ball of plasma from her foot, and fell over as she lost her balance because of the backfire.

"Wow, that was amazing," Ron helped Kim up, "I've never seen Shego do this kind of stuff."

"Probably because Shego wears shoes," Kim grinned, "and she doesn't want to burn them."

"I don't know," Ron pondered, "she also wears gloves all the time and never burns those."

"That's true," Kim admitted, "but still, the backfire is too strong for it to come in handy."

"I'll say," Ron snickered, "I bet you can launch yourself into he air with a powerful enough blast."

"Maybe I can," Kim prepared to make a jump and shot a plasma blast from each foot the moment she left the ground, her jump easily topped twenty feet high.

Kim rolled with the blow as she fell down on he ground, but the impact still hurt.

"Maybe you should use another blast before landing," Ron suggested.

"Maybe, not today though," Kim rubbed her painful legs, "mom wants to do that check-up this afternoon and I don't want to add twisted ankles to her worries."

BEEB BEEB BEEEEB BEEB

"What's up Wade?" Kim asked after she answered the Kimmunicator.

"Dementor is active again," Wade told, "I have all kinds of strange energy readings at his position."

"Anything that gets me away from mom today," Kim grinned, "got us a ride?"

"It should be there in five minutes."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** Little cliffhanger here, just to keep things interesting. I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review.


	4. Shego at loss

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 4: Shego at loss**

Jumping from the plane and parachuting down to Dementor's lair proved to be easy as always. And soon Kim and Ron climbed in through the window and jumped down to face Dementor.

"It's over Dementor," Ron stated, "give up now and you won't get hurt."

Before Dementor, or Kim, could react, Ron had opened one of the gel packs and jerked his arm back to throw it at the short German villain.

Unfortunately, the gel expanded too soon, enveloping Kim and Ron instead.

"Way to go Ron," Kim scolded as she struggled to get out of the gel.

A couple of henchmen pulled the two teens out of the gel and chained them to the wall. When they were secured, Dementor walked up to them and started his evil laugh.

"Fraulein Possible, did you really think you could stop me?"

"Of course," Kim said defiantly, "I always stop your plans… whatever they are."

"Yeah, about that," Ron chimed in, "what is your plan?"

"Aha, glad you asked," Dementor started his rant, "with my new invention…"

"You will conquer the world," Kim interrupted, "we know that part. What scheme have you made this time?"

"SILENCE!" the short red clad man shouted, "with my new static inducer…"

"You will be able to create thunderstorms all over the world," Kim smirked, "am I right?"

"Vould you stop that?" Dementor nearly exploded, "always with your snippy comments, vhy won't you behave like a helpless captive should."

"I wouldn't know about the helpless part," Kim grinned. And then, much to Dementor's surprise, she activated the plasma around her hands and melted her chains off.

"Since when do you have ze green plasma hands?" Dementor asked.

"It's new," Kim smiled and settled into a fighting stance.

"I thought that only Shego had those powers," Dementor thought out loud, "oh well, henchmen retreat."

Within seconds, Dementor and all his henchmen activated their jet-packs and flew off, leaving Kim and Ron.

"Uhm KP, little help here," Kim turned around and saw that Ron was still struggling with his chains.

Grinning, she walked up to him. "Serves you right for using that gel pack without reading the instructions."

Flaring one hand in with plasma Kim reached to Ron, "Now how to melt them off without burning you."

"No melting off," Ron pleaded nervously, "just break off the chain, I'll do the rest."

"Show some trust Ron," Kim smiled. In one swift movement she sliced off both cuffs, "See, no big."

"Thanks KP," Ron said as he rubbed his wrists, "so how did you know what Dementor was up to?"

Kim chuckled and pointed to a table nearby, "he had written his whole plan on a piece of paper, I could just read it."

Ron picked up the paper, "Too bad his escape plan was on the backside though."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Back already Shego?" Drakken asked as Shego stomped into the lair, "I thought you had the day off."

"Can it Dr. D." the green clad woman snapped, then she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door close.

"It's a good thing actually," Drakken said, completely oblivious to Shego's anger fit, "now we can start my new plan sooner. You are back to work, right Shego… Shego?"

Drakken walked to Shego's room and knocked on the door, "Shego?"

"Go away," a muffled voice ordered, then there was a short silence followed by an angry yell and a piece of furniture being thrown at the door.

There was a long silence in which Drakken was sure he heard sniffling. His concern over Shego overgrowing his fear for her anger he carefully opened the door.

The sight of Shego sitting on the bed, softly crying made Drakken forget about his usual fear for his henchwoman's wrath and he sat down next to her.

"Is it because you lost your powers?"

"It's not only that," Shego sniffled, accepting Drakken's comforting presence, "somehow, the other villains found out. I was going to do a small errand for Killigan but he dismissed me because I… I-I was now just some green freak girl."

Shego's attempts to keep herself together faltered as let he tears fall freely on her boss' shoulder.

"There, there," Drakken said uncomfortably, unsure whether to pat Shego on her back or to envelop her in a comforting hug, "if we work together, we'll get your powers back."

"How?" Shego looked at Drakken with puffy eyes and tears on her cheeks, making Drakken realise how cute she actually looked under her usual tough armor.

"Really, how?" Shego pressed, "Aviarius has gone in hiding and from what I gathered of his research you need a part of the comet to make the power siphon and that Possible brat destroyed the last piece I know that existed."

"I have you know that I am a super genius," Drakken told, "if that Aviarius could make a power siphon, then so can I."

"Thanks Dr, D." Shego smiled, having composed herself a bit.

"Good, now what is that about you doing jobs for other villains?"

Shego grinned weakly, "Doy, the payment you give me doesn't cover my bills by far. I have to do some jobs on the side."

"But you don't do work for Dementor, right?" Drakken asked, "right?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Shego smirked, her old self reappearing again.

"Shego!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Man, another boring class," Ron complained, "is there any chance there is a mission waiting for us?"

"I doubt it Ron," Kim said, "after our run in with Dementor most villains have laid pretty low."

"Maybe they're afraid of your new powers."

"Could be," Kim smirked, "especially the ones who have been on Shego's bad side before."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Thank you Wade," Kim grinned as she answered the Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch?"

"It's Drakken and Shego," Wade told, "they're in the space centre. I have not yet figured out what their plan is this time."

"We'll find out soon enough," Kim smirked, "let's go Ron."

"Booyah," Ron cheered, "no boring class."

As Kim and Ron took off to the Middleton space centre, Wade kept them informed on Drakken and Shego's actions.

"Apparently they've gone straight for the extraterrestrial storage area."

"Let's assume I don't know what that is."

"Ron," Kim smirked at her friend, "that's where they keep the meteorites and space dust samples, every time we go to the space centre with the rocket booster open house that's THE spot you want to go."

"Oh, the meteorite stockpile," Ron already looked more excited, "why didn't you say that."

"We did, you just…" Kim sighed, "Never mind."

"But what would they want with meteorites?" Wade questioned.

"I guess we have to find that out ourselves," Kim said, "We're here, thanks for the ride Mr. Barkin."

Mr. Barkin grumbled something about Kim and Ron having to do some extra extracurricular activities before he turned the school bus around and drove back to the school.

The two teens were met by Kim's father, who led them to the extraterrestrial storage area.

"Do you have any idea what Drakken would want with what's inside?" Kim asked.

Dr. Possible shrugged, "I don't know Kimmie, Drew could want anything with those rocks, though most of them are pretty regular pieces of silicone oxide and metal."

"Maybe Drakken is looking for some special kind of meteorite," Ron suggested, "something that gives him superpowers perhaps."

"Of course," Kim smacked her forehead, "he and Shego are looking for pieces of the Go-glow comet. Good thinking Ron."

"Uh, yeah… that's me," Ron chuckled confused.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** As you can see, I decided to show a little soft side of Shego here, I hope you liked it. more chapters should come up soon.


	5. Aviarius is back

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 5: Aviarius is back**

"Are you sure that blasted piece of rock is here?" Shego asked irritated.

"Yes I'm sure," Drakken growled, "if there is any place where parts of that comet are stored, it's here. Are you sure we're searching in the right shelf?"

"Yeah, this was the year the comet hit our tree house."

Suddenly, the door opened and Drakken and Shego both looked up to see Kim and Ron entering the room.

"Oh, if it isn't the princess," Shego snapped, "don't you have anyone else to steal powers from?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I did not steal your powers."

"Oh yeah?" Shego walked up to Kim, "then how come you won't give them back?"

"Because I don't know how," instinctively Kim took a defensive stance, "and because you refuse to take your rightful responsibility and turn yourself in."

"I guess I have to rip my powers from you then," Shego launched herself at her rival in a flurry of attacks.

Unwilling to provoke the villainess more, Kim did not activate her powers. Although this meant she had to go all out to defend herself from the fury that attacked her.

However, after a few moments Kim saw that due to her anger Shego was getting sloppy and her attack left her without a proper defence. Soon, Kim saw an opening and punched Shego in her stomach.

Not deterred by the drawback, Shego jumped up and attacked Kim again. This time the redhead could easily toss the green skinned woman aside.

"Why don't you use my powers," Shego growled as she launched herself at her nemesis once more.

Kim grabbed Shego's arm and flung her into a shelf, "Because I don't need them."

The moment she said that, Kim knew she made a mistake. This last insult was too much for Shego and she threw herself at Kim in a renewed fury.

This time the attack was too much for Kim and she had to give terrain. But, just as with the previous attack, Shego's anger prevented her from thinking clear and it didn't take Kim long before she was able to regain the upper hand again.

After Kim had thrown her nemesis into the shelves one more time, the attack stopped and Shego stayed on the floor, breathing raggedly.

This confused Kim, sure the attack had been ferocious but Shego couldn't have been that much out of breath.

"Why do you always have to be Miss perfect?" Shego snivelled, much to Kim's surprise, "Why didn't you use your powers…my powers?"

"I-I…" Kim was at a loss of words; she had never seen Shego this vulnerable.

"Of course, you don't need them," Shego sneered, her anger returning, "You can beat me perfectly without even breaking a sweat."

"That's not true Shego, normally we're pretty much even."

"Then why don't you use those powers?" Shego yelled.

"Maybe she just wants to see her glow," Ron suggested to a dumbfounded Kim.

Kim looked unsure at Shego, "Is that true?"

Shego faced an internal battle between her pride and her desire for the glow powers; her pride lost. "Yes," she sighed, "I really miss it, I've never been without my glow since I was a small girl."

"I see," Kim mumbled, "well, I don't know if it helps…"

Kim activated the green glow and encased her hands in green plasma.

Shego looked at the glow with a mixture of pain and happiness, then she extended her hand and touched Kim's still glowing arm, "It even feels the same."

"So, you were looking for pieces of the Go-comet?" Kim asked softly as she slowly diminished the Go-glow.

"Yes," Drakken told, "but we can't find it anywhere, I guess the only part that remained of the comet was in Aviarius' staff."

"I see," Shego slumped down.

"There might just be someplace where the meteorite is," everybody looked at James Possible who had also entered the room.

"In the research lab are also some meteorite samples, the comet you're looking for might just be there," James beckoned the others to follow, "if you promise to behave, I will bring you there." When he said that, he looked more sternly at Ron than at Drakken or Shego.

As they entered the research lab, Shego immediately recognized the rainbow colored meteorite. She wanted to run to it and grab it out of its shelf but was held back by Kim's father.

"Easy there Shego, this is the last piece of the meteorite that is remaining, so we have to be careful with it. Now if Kim is okay with it we will start figuring out something to transfer your powers back."

Shego looked pleadingly at Kim.

Kim sighed, "Shego, we had an agreement. Will you hold up your end?"

"Come on princess," Shego tried, "you know I can't cope with prison. How about I give up crime for three months… half year? A year?"

Kim smirked, "I doubt you can hold to that. But alright, if you give up crime for a year you get your powers back."

Shego cringed a little, "Now maybe a year is a little much, but I will surely not do any big crimes for the next year. I will only help Dr. D. a bit with his plans."

"Hey!" Drakken said with a hurtful look, "How are my plans no big crimes?"

Kim chuckled, "Okay, if you promise to only help Drakken, it's fine by me."

Drakken grumbled incoherently as both Kim and Shego had a bit of fun at Drakken's expense.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the room and a giant condor flew in. before anyone could react, Aviarius jumped off the bird and grabbed the piece of meteorite from Dr. Possible's hands.

As the condor flew off again carrying the bird clad man, Kim got to her senses and, with a plasma empowered jump, she landed on the back of the condor.

Despite the struggle on its back, the large bird continued flying and was soon out of sight.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Kim jumped on top of the condor she had not expected to have a lot of effort in capturing Aviarius, but she found out too late that he had a whole swarm of exploding hummingbirds with him.

When she faced the small mechanical birds, Kim found out that her powers were not functioning.

Aviarius laughed, "Did you really think you could win so easily?" he pointed at a small devise on his wrist, "With this power dampener I have you helpless."

Kim smiled, clearly Aviarius still didn't know her, nor her skills.

The redhead easily kicked the remote for the hummingbirds out of the villain's hands and then started to restrain him. It didn't take her long to deactivate her opponent's power dampener, making it even easier to win.

To say Aviarius was surprised is an understatement; he had never been very athletic or strong and usually relied purely on taking his opponent's powers away.

Desperately he commanded his condor to help him, but as the bird turned its head to try and peck Kim, it got caught in the flock of steer-less hummingbirds. Although the small birds did not explode, their bumping into the larger bird made I impossible to fly well and in an attempt to regain height the condor shrugged off Kim and Aviarius.

As Kim and Aviarius plunged to the ground Kim looked around for something for her grappling gun to attach to. Unfortunately they were above an open spot just outside Middleton with nothing to break their fall.

"Hold on," Kim grabbed the panicking villain and activated the glow in her feet.

When they were about twenty feet above the ground, Kim fired the plasma with all her might, slowing their fall to a full stop even before they hit the ground.

Exhausted, Kim sat down and looked saddened at her newly acquired, and now scorched shoes; the soles were completely gone and most of the fabric was badly burned.

From the corner of her eye, Kim saw movement. But as she jumped up to face whatever Aviarius had in stock for her this time she was enveloped in an almost transparent bubble.

Aviarius grinned as Kim tried to break out, "How do you like my newest invention, the 'Go power nullifier containment field'?"

"Kind of a long name, don't you think?" Kim smirked, "What happened to 'thank you for saving me up there'?"

"Hah, you were the one who got me into that." Aviarius tossed a net over the bubble and called his condor back, "soon I will take that power from you and vengeance will be mine."

Kim sighed as she gave up trying to open the bubble, as far as annoying villains went, Aviarius scored pretty high.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I know Shego might be a bit out of character here, but then again we have never seen her without her powers for more than five minutes in the show, and even then she had other things on her mind.


	6. Power drain

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 6: Power drain**

"What do we do now?" Drakken asked as the condor flew off with Kim and Aviarius fighting on its back.

"Nothing," Ron smirked, "Kim can take out Aviarius easily, she should be back soon."

"Don't be too sure of that," Shego said, "Aviarius always had some tricks on his sleeve. Call your computer guy and see if he can track Kimmie's communicator signal."

It didn't take Wade long to find the Kimmunicator signal. "The signal is distorted though, there is some sort of interference."

"Is that bad?" Ron asked, "Could Aviarius somehow have captured Kim?"

"Looks that way," Wade told, "I've looked at the signal movement of the last five minutes and they appear to have stopped for a short while and then continued."

"Then Kim is captured," James said, "otherwise she would have returned after the stop."

"And Aviarius has the comet," Shego ran to the door, "come on, we can still catch up with them in the hover car."

"I'm coming with," Ron kept pace with Shego as they went to the hover car.

Shego shrugged, "Whatever, an extra distraction never hurts."

"Hey, you mean I'm a distraction as well?" Drakken asked in a hurt voice.

"Well doy. Now get in, I'll drive."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So, what's your grudge against team Go?" Kim asked from inside the bubble as Aviarius settled it down in 'the Nest'.

"I have no grudge against team Go," Aviarius told, "I just want their powers."

"Then what's all that about that 'vengeance will be mine' stuff?" Kim questioned.

"That because I want to take revenge on those stupid animal protection agency that took my condors away, I used to have the largest condor population in the world."

"Okaay, what did you have those condors for?"

"They were the start of my flying army."

"Seriously, condors?" Kim smirked, "you felt to good for pigeons?"

"Silence," Aviarius shouted, "stop mocking me, you're just like Shego."

"I don't know if I have to take that as a compliment or an insult," Kim grinned.

"You may laugh now, but once I have your powers I will teach you not to mock with me."

Kim tried to follow what Aviarius was going, but he worked too fast and blocked most of her view because he stood with his back to her.

However, sooner than Kim expected, Aviarius had finished building the new power siphon

Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped, Km picked it up and was greeted by a somewhat concerned Wade.

"Kim, I finally worked my way through the interference," Wade told, then he frowned, "are you in a bubble?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda trapped her at the moment," Kim smiled weakly.

"Well, help is on the way," the young computer genius insured her.

"But it will be too late," Aviarius laughed as he aimed the power siphon staff at Kim.

Kim looked around, but there was no way she could dodge the beam in the confines of the bubble.

The beam hit Kim and she had to endure the power suction for the second time. But as the green glow was pulled from Kim's body, it stopped on the edge of the bubble and no matter what Aviarius tried; the containment field firmly held the green glow enclosed.

Despite the terrible feeling of having the glow getting dragged from her body, Kim grinned. "Seems you have to let the bubble down if you want the power."

"And let you escape, I don't think so." Aviarius stopped trying to rip he power from Kim and the glow snapped back into her.

"Well, that was fun," Kim sneered, feeling drained, "you know you don't have too long before the others arrive, don't you?"

Aviarius grinned evilly, "You look exhausted, and if I use the siphon on you one or two more times you won't be able to do anything when the bubble is down."

"_Oh no, not again,"_ Kim groaned inwardly as the beam hit her once more, trying unsuccessfully to drain the glow power but succeeding in draining her energy.

"Hurry up guys," Wade urged Ron, Shego and Drakken from the spare Kimmunicator, "Aviarius is already working on draining the glow from Kim."

"We're going as fast as we can," Drakken panted, "why do we need to take the stairs?"

"Because we don't want to reveal ourselves to soon," Shego told, "and more importantly, bashing in from the top might destroy the staff."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Aviarius grinned as he looked down at the limp form inside the containment bubble.

"Please, no more," Kim whispered, barely able to lift her hand in defence.

"And now he power will be mine," Aviarius laughed as he switched off the field and aimed the power siphon staff at Kim.

Suddenly Kim's expression changed into a smirk, "Thank you." The redhead jumped up just before the beam could hit her and kept dodging several more shots before she returned fire. Aviarius was not prepared and the plasma bolt hit him dead on.

Due to the energy drain the blast was too weak to do much damage, but it was enough to distract the villain en give Kim the opportunity to get some distance between her and Aviarius.

Kim was still breathing heavily from the energy loss but was recovering quickly and Aviarius knew he had to do something soon before the odds turned against him.

Clearly shooting beams at the girl wasn't working; even in her current state she was perfectly able to dodge them. And catching her in another containment field would probably not work either; he doubted he could get close enough to the redhead to capture her.

Suddenly he heard commotion behind him, turning around Aviarius saw Shego, the blond guy who was with the redhead and the blue idiot who thwarted Shego's victory.

Seeing an opportunity, the fowl villain cranked up the power to his staff and shot at Ron. Even though Ron had no powers that could be drained he yelped in surprise as the strange beam washed over him.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she ran to his aid.

Aviarius took his chance and aimed at Kim, but just before the beam hit her she shot a plasma bolt at the power siphon.

The staff sucked up the energy and began to glow green, but Aviatius was not prepared for the power behind the plasma blast and the staff was knocked from his hand.

Shego wasted no time and dove for the staff. As she grabbed it she felt the familiar power surge through her again.

"Finally," Shego smirked, "payback time."

"You said you would give up crime," Kim said.

"Well, that was when I was a different person," Shego grinned, "I, the real Shego, am evil."

Shego started throwing plasma balls at Kim, "that's for stealing my powers."

"For the last time, I did not steal your powers," Kim jumped up and dodged the plasma, "and I have you know that I still have the powers."

"What?" Shego looked surprised, "how can we both have them?"

"I have the glow," Kim smirked, "you only have the energy of one plasma bolt, I guess you will run out pretty soon now."

True to what Kim said, the plasma balls Shego threw were getting smaller and weaker. And shortly after, Shego was completely out of plasma.

Kim grinned as she got in a defensive position, hands ablaze, "What are you going to do now Shego?"

"Guess I have to suck the power from you again," Shego smirked as she aimed the staff.

"I will have the power," Aviarius launched at Shego and grabbed the staff.

As both villains were struggling to take the staff from one another, Kim helped Ron up and they silently snuck off.

Shego and Aviarius both pulled at one end of the power staff until it broke, leaving Shego with the staff and Aviarius with the crystal.

"Fine by me," Aviarius laughed, "I'll return soon." Then he called for his condor and was gone in seconds.

"He escaped again," Shego growled, "and he left me with the useless stick."

"I don't know if it's useless," Drakken took the staff from Shego and toyed a little with the controls on it, "I think the staff part sucks the energy and the crystal is only used to align with the type of energy that you want to drain... this thing is ingenious."

"But it won't get me my power back," Shego grumbled.

"Sure it will," Drakken insured, "we just need to have something that can synchronize with your glow."

"How about my brothers' glow?"

"I doubt it, if it's even a little off it might not work."

"Then we have to have Kimmie shoot some plasma, that won't be too hard."

Unbeknownst to Drakken and Shego, Kim had forgotten to pick up her Kimmunicator and Wade had overheard the whole conversation.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So I don't use plasma in front of Shego," Kim shrugged after she heard the news from Wade, "that shouldn't be too hard, I managed for a long time. But one thing is sure, I will not give Shego her powers back unless it's after she spent her appropriate time in prison."

"But also be aware of Aviarius," Wade warned, "he still has the crystal and he can made a new staff."

"Maybe your father and the scientists at the space centre can help prevent Aviarius from stealing your power," Ron suggested.

"That could work," Wade said, "as far as I understand from what Drakken said, Aviarius uses the crystal to synchronize with you glow, enabling him to pull it out. If we can change the glow in such a way that it won't synchronize, we might have one less adversary to deal with."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter, please review.


	7. Feeling green, or not

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 7: Feeling green, or not.**

"I don't know Kimmie," Kim's father looked sceptical after Kim and Ron explained their new problem, "we don't know enough about that meteorite to be sure we can do anything to change your glow. We've only very recently started studying it."

"What have you found out so far?" Kim asked.

"Well, the original radiation of the meteorite caused mutation amongst the members of team Go and gave them the glow powers. But in its purified form, crystals from the meteorite can interact with the glow power."

"So we need the meteorite to change something about the glow power?" Ron asked.

"Not necessarily, anything that can interact with the glow power should be sufficient."

Later that night the Possibles contemplated on their new problem; after a long series of tries, the scientist had not found anything that would interact with Kim's glow power.

"We can help," Tim said as the twins joined the conversation.

"What could you do?" Kim asked.

"The moment you got that power…"

"…We have been working on something to stop it."

"What!" Kim jumped out of her seat, "you tweebs…"

"Easy there Kimmie," her father held up a restraining hand, "I'm sure Jim and Tim would not try to do anything to harm you, would they?"

"No, we just don't want Kim to have an edge over us."

"See," Mr. Possible smiled, "just a little competition."

"Yeah right," Kim muttered.

"You want to know what we got or not?" Jim asked irritated.

"Sure," Kim sighed, "show me."

Jim and Tim run to their rooms and quickly got back carrying a net.

"Okaay," Kim said suspiciously, "what were you planning on doing with that?"

"Simple…"

"…Toss it over you."

"The net absorbs your plasma and the energy from that can be used to strengthen it."

"How nice of you," Kim sneered, "so how is this going to help us?"

"The integrated power absorbers should be able to interact with your glow," James pondered, "from there, we can work on something to change the glow signature."

"Cool, could you also change the color?" Ron asked.

"You don't like green?" Kim smirked.

"Nah, it's too Shegoish."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Are you sure this staff is going to work?"

"Of course Shego, I even improved it so that you only have to touch Kim with it in order to get the powers back from her. The power drain will then automatically align with the glow power."

"Alright then," Shego picked up the staff, "let's go."

"How do you suppose we find her?" Drakken asked, "shouldn't we better lure her to us?"

"No," Shego snapped, "I want my powers back now. First we check out her house and then the space centre, if we can't find her there we can always check her high school or the mall."

When they arrived at the Possible residence, Drakken and Shego found it empty.

"Guess she's not here," Shego said as she peered through the windows, "let's go to the space centre."

Upon arrival at the space centre, Shego quickly spotted a familiar looking jaguar. "Seems like her father is here, that might give us and edge in taking away my glow from the princess."

"Uh, what's that?" Drakken pointed at a small blimp in the distance that quickly grew.

"Not again," Shego groaned as she too saw the condor approaching, "come on, we have to hurry before Aviarius beats us to it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Are you sure this is save?" Kim asked, looking nervously at the large ray that was pointed at her.

"Sure thing Kimmie," her father insured her, "you won't feel a thing."

"That's not helping," Kim muttered as she braced herself.

As the ray activated, Kim had the now quickly becoming familiar feeling of her glow being pulled away from her. Only this time it felt more like it was twisted instead of pulled out.

When the beam stopped, Kim didn't feel any different. "Did it work?"

"Try your glow," Ron suggested, "then we'll know."

Before Kim could activate her glow however, the newly placed windows crashed inward as a condor forced its way into the building.

"Now I have you," the figure that jumped from the large bird yelled as he shot a white beam at Kim.

Nothing happened.

Kim grinned, "Seems like the ray worked."

"Told you," her brothers said in unison.

At that moment the door crashed open and Shego entered, followed by Drakken.

"Beat it Aviarius, she's mine."

Aviarius had not expected much resistance and was not prepared to take on Shego and Drakken as well. He called for his condor and quickly retreated, all the while shouting that once vengeance would be his.

"Sorry Shego," Kim smirked, "Aviarius failed in taking the glow from me, seems I'm stuck with it."

"We'll see about that," Shego growled as she attacked Kim with the staff.

Remembering not to use her power, Kim dodged the staff and took a few steps back to get out of its reach.

However, Shego would have none of that and she pressed her attack, swinging and slashing with the staff. After a few moments, the villainess managed to hit Kim with the top of the adapted power siphon staff.

The staff glowed brightly before it broke with a small explosion.

As the two women got up, Shego laughed wickedly, "Finally I have my powers back."

Kim knew it had to be true because she could not feel the presence of the glow inside her anymore, she quickly dropped in a defensive stance and readied herself for Shego's attack.

"And now it's payback time," Shego raised her arms dramatically.

Kim took a few steps back, expecting the worst, but fell over in laughter as Shego activated her glow.

Instead of her trademark green plasma, Shego's glow was now bright pink.

The green skinned woman looked in stunned surprise at her hands and the color they displayed, "What did you do to my glow?"

"HAHAHA… the tweebs… HAHA… they changed the glow so Aviarius couldn't…_snort_… take it and now you…HAHAHAHAHA." Kim was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"YOU TURNED MY GLOW PINK?" Shego yelled, but was only met by more laughter, this time Ron and Jim and Tim joined in as well.

Drakken still stood in the door opening, "Shego… what happened to your plasma?"

"Can it Dr. D." Shego snapped, feeling her face starting to match the color of her hands, "Let's get out of here, we have to change my glow back."

The evil duo quickly retreated, they could still hear the laughter several hallways down.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** Well, Shego has her powers back, but if she's too happy with it... I hope you liked.


	8. Epilogue

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Epilogue:**

"I think I'm getting the hang of it, this time it should work."

"Yeah, yeah, just shoot the darn ray."

For the umpteenth time that day Shego was hit by the beam that should return her glow to normal. For the past few hours so far she had undergone most of the visible spectrum; only green seemed to be a problem.

Sighing, Shego activated her glow after the effects of the ray washed off, not expecting too much anymore. Too her surprise Drakken seemed to have finally gotten it right; her power had its original color back.

"Glad that's over with," Shego sighed in relieve, "Now we can all forget about it and move on."

Shego walked back to her room and got ready to take a long hot bath to wash of the stress that the past few days had brought her.

She glanced at her computer screen and saw she had an email. To her surprise, and discomfort, Shego saw that the message was from Kim.

'Hey Shego, how's the pink glow going?' the message read.

'Did you know the space centre has security cameras that film in color?'

"No, no…" Shego groaned, afraid to read the rest of the message.

'There is a very nice shot of you in all your pinkness, maybe something to send as a Christmas card, I bet your brothers will just love it.'

Shego opened the attachment and paled when she saw the discriminating picture of her with bright pink glowing hands and a blush to match.

Drakken was just cleaning up the glow converter when a roar shook the lair and caused him to drop the machine.

"KIMMIE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Drakken cringed; maybe today was not a good day to tell what was on the cover of the newly arrived 'Villains Magazine'.

END


End file.
